Ocean Sky
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Quick fluffy one-shot. Dipper and Wendy watching the sunset, and experience something beautiful.


Dipper and Wendy sat their secret place on the roof. Their hands held together tightly.

"Beautiful sunset." Wendy murmured to her somewhat-basically-boyfriend.

"Yeah... But you top it by an entire universe." Dipper responded, leaning against her. She smiled and ran her finger's through his hair.

"Oh, do I now?" Wendy giggled, looking down at her lover. Dipper looked up to meet her green glare.

"So much more than you could know." He smiled warmly.

"Where's all this sweet talking coming from?" Wendy giggled, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Eh, it's been in my heart for a while. Feels nice to get it out." He breathed. Wendy smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Heh, you know what's warmer than the sun?" She asked him.

"What?"

"Your heart." Dipper smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you m'lady." He laughed, holding her hand tighter.

"Just sayin' the truth Dipping Sauce." She smirked, hugging him tightly.

They watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, darkness washing over the sky with stars speckling the sky. Dipper and Wendy laid back to look at the sky.

"It looks like a large ocean. A big ocean with stars as the fish and clouds as the ocean foam." Dipper whispered, snuggling against Wendy's side.

"Yeah. It does." She murmured back to him. "The ocean in outer space, and our galaxy is just a little pond that leads to something bigger." She added. Dipper stole a glance to his beautiful friend, the stars reflecting in her eyes like pearls. They shimmered brightly. Wendy looked over to her friend and caught his admiring glare. "Something wrong Dip?" She asked him, squeezing his hand.

"No no... Do you know how _beautiful _you are?" Dipper said breathlessly. Wendy laughed.

"Ha! You're pulling on my leg." She giggled, a light blush lighting up her face.

"I assure you I am not." He reached down and tugged on her lower limb. "Now I am." Wendy laughed at his humor, and looked back up at the sky as she saw a bright flash.

"Look." She whispered, as asteroids dashed across the sky. Dipper looked up at the racing sky. He couldn't help but glance back at Wendy. He felt his heart warm at seeing her smile, mesmerized by the natural occurrence above them. Though she was watching the sky in joy, Dipper was enjoying her happiness and hugged her tightly. Wendy returned the gesture, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much Wendy." He chirped to her.

"I love you too dork. I love you too."

They held each other in love and warmth, and brought their attention back to the colorful sky above them. Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Wendy glanced down at him. "You alright? You wanna go back down to the shack?" Dipper shook his head.

"No... I would rather be here than anywhere else." Wendy smiled at his praise.

"Not even heaven?"

"I'm already there, you're my angel." He murmured to her, watching her carefully. Wendy had a face of utter shock.

"Dipper!" She exclaimed, before kissing him right on the lips. Dipper returned the kiss, and caressed her face, tucking her hair back behind her ear. They broke apart as they heard a rumble of thunder farther in the distance. The couple looked up to see clouds swallowing the large ocean sky.

"We'd better get back in the shack."

* * *

Dipper yawned and stretched out on Grunkle Stan's oversized chair. He could see the sun dappling the carpet through the window. He felt something warm around him and he looked up to see Wendy's sleepy face. He smiled and curled back up in her arms. Wendy blinked a few times and glanced down at her small companion, and hugged him to her.

"Morning Dip-N-Dots." She murmured to Dipper, using his special nickname. He smiled warmly as he felt her lips press his forehead.

"Morning Wends." He responded, hugging himself to Wendy. She smiled.

"A bit huggy today are we?" She laughed quietly, nuzzling his hair.

"You're so warm." He whispered, looking up at her. He buried his nose in her collar bone. "I love you." He muttered quietly. Wendy played with his hair, stroking it back. She kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
